


The Way Out

by MissyUnmasked



Series: Long Live the Queen [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Male Astrid Hofferson, film rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyUnmasked/pseuds/MissyUnmasked
Summary: Hellen Haddock has been coddled her whole life, never getting a chance to prove her worth. So, what happens when one of the most fiercest of dragons becomes her only source of freedom from the everyday?She rides the wind and doesn't look back.





	1. Chapter 1

Berk - An island village twelve days north of Hopeless, a few degrees south of freezing to death, and located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

That's where I live. It's, for lack of a better word, sturdy. I mean, it's been here for seven generations, yet new buildings show up every day. Sure, it may seem boring, but we have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

The only problems are the pest. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have....

_CLANG!!! CLANG!!!_

...Dragons!

That sound you just heard, that's the weekly warning bell. See, the dragons don't care what time it is when they show, hence the bell.

Now, most people would leave if the threat of danger hangs over as a daily thing. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. My name is Hiccup, well actually it's Hellen, but I digress. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.  
  
During these raids, you'd most likely catch me running through it. Not a big deal if I'm a viking, right? Wrong! I'm a runt, not built for this type of world. The only reason I was running now was because my house was on fire.  
  
Running through cries of "What are you doing out?", "Get back inside!", and "Sorry, almost stepped on ya.", I made my way to the blacksmith. It's like my home away from home.  
  
"There you are!" A voice called as I grabbed my apron. "I thought the dragons may have carried you off."  
That's Gobber, my godfather or secondary father, he owns the smithery as well as two artificial limbs. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.

"Oh, please." I scoffed. "They wouldn't know what to do with me."

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" 

I laughed as I pulled open the window, only to be met with piles of broken weapons. Man, the dragons are sure hauling today. Anyway, I grabbed as many as I could, avoiding the dull but sharp metal, and threw them over the embers.

"Gobber, is Hiccup in here?" I heard a deep voice called as I pumped air onto the flame.

"Over here!" I called, throwing more logs onto the fire.

"Good." This man was Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. "Make sure you stay here, got it?"

"Yeah dad." Oh, and he was my dad as well. "What's been seen?"

"A couple Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Nightmares, the usual. We've been scare with the Nadders though."

"They know what you did with the last few, huh? They're scared." I stretched, pulling another sword onto the embers. "No, Furies?"

"Not yet." He sighed, grabbed a mace, and looked at me. "Stay safe, Hellen."

"I will." I sighed as he ran off.

Man, why does he get all the fun?

Whatever, the smith was where all the action was. You could see the entire village from the window, but it wasn't as appealing when everything was on fire.

Speaking of fire....Here comes the brigade. They were the only other teens is the village.

  * Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston - The infamous troublemaking twins
  * Fishlegs - Many called him the walking Dragon Encyclopedia
  * Snotlout - My cousin the egotistical
  * Asher - The village prodigy



Everyone expects Asher to be the next one to kill a dragon in the ring, and chief should my dad ever die. Oh, I must have forgotten to mention...He's my fiance. Yeah, he's only two years older than me. But when it was obvious that I wouldn't be able do all the things a chief could do, my father struck an agreement with his father for a wedding when I was of age. So, in a year, I was expected to walk the aisle. It's not a bad thing, he's not a bad guy to be around. I just hate the idea of an arranged marriage, and the audience of the wedding night. Ugh...

I digress again.

Anyway, they're job is so much cooler than working the smith for vikings who don't appreciate you. It's not that I hate this job, but sometimes I want to do something more.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called, knocking me out of my thoughts. "They need me out there, so I need you told down the fort."

"Nothing new! Go get 'em!" I yelled, placing a new batch of weapons on the table....which quickly depleted.

I took custom orders from various vikings but pause when something caught my eye, causing me to leave the viking I was talking to.

"I'm sorry," I said to them, "but part of the forge is rolling away. I will be right back."

I couldn't let it get away. I have worked too hard for it to be crushed without a test fire. See, I'm an inventor, trying to find a way to help my fellow vikings, and this invention could save a lot of us from arm slings. It launched bolas, three rocks tied to each other by long pieces of sting, to tie around any dragon's legs.  
Now, what I lack in body mass, I make up in speed. I'm the fastest in the village, and proud of it! So, it's not surprise that caught up to it before it fell off a cliff.

It was a surprise that it fired with the sudden stop. Though it did hit something...WAIT?! IT HIT SOMETHING!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!

I was so caught up in my shock that I didn't notice the Monstrous Nightmare flying up the cliff side. So, I was surprised when it came over and spotted me.

Okay, I know I bragged about my speed, but YOU TRY OUT RUNNING A LEVEL 5 DRAGON?!

It took me into its claws, and carried me over the village. I spotted Asher carrying a bucket to a house on cliffside. I knew it was unlikely, but I had to try.

"Asher!" I called, hoping he would hear me. "Asher!!" He looked up, spotted me, and ran alongside the dragon. Our eyes locked. "The tower! Use the next tower!"

Towers were set up along each cliff side, and one was coming up. If Asher picked up his pace, he may be able beat the dragon to the next tower. That's what he did, and I got to see first hand why he was the village prodigy.

Okay now, you may think I'm stupid for running out to catch a prototype weapon, but it can't be as stupid as TACKLING A NIGHTMARE! Yeah, you heard me. ASHER TACKLED THE THING! Surprised as it was, the Nightmare released me from claws and left me falling to the ocean below.

I don't know how long I fell, but I remember that Asher tackled me next and swung us to the tower's base. I forgot there were safety ropes at the top!  
The raid had ended by the time we landed. The dragons were leaving and the sun was starting to rise.

"Are you okay?" Asher asked me, setting me down.

"Ye-OW!" I screamed, feeling a sharp pain move up my right leg. Looking down, I saw a dark spot grow on my pants. "Ugh, a claw must have gone through."

We both looked at the wound. It wasn't drastic enough to amputate, but it would need a few stitches and a day of bed rest.

"I'll carry you back to your place." He offered his arms. "Come on."

Giving in, I let him carry me like a child back to the main square. Now, unlike the other teens (minus Fishlegs), Asher didn't make fun of me. Sure, he wouldn't be seen in public with me for more than five minutes, but he was kind. I could hear my dad yelling for me as we approached the square. Man, he's gonna be so disappointed in me.

"She's over here, chief." Asher yelled from the back of the crowd. The crowd spit as he came through. "She was chasing a run away cart of weapons when a Nightmare got her."

"How'd she get out?" Dad asked, noticing my leg. "What happened?"

"Asher saved me." I said. "It was my fault I got caught."

"Asher, please take her to the house. You know what to do, Hiccup."

"Yup." I said as I was carried to the house. Man, the dragon did a number on my front door.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Nightmare that caught you was the one who fried your front door." Asher said, trying to make a joke while opening it.

"Ha-ha." A pity laugh if anything. "Just put me at the table and grab the basket that's next to the fireplace." He obeyed, but looked unsure of what to do next.

"I see this going two ways; you rip the leg of my pants so I can take care of this or you can leave. Which will it be?"

"Well," he started, "considering you have the strength of a baby yak, I'll help." He took off my boot and grabbed the end of my pants. "I'm ripping to the knee."

"You better not go any farther."

I'll save you the details of what happened. Let's just say involved me biting on a piece of leather and a sterlized needle.

"I'm impressed." He said as I wrapped a bandage around my leg.

"You need anything you need looked at?" I said with a small smile. "I'll do it for free."

"Nah, the job's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

With a small smile, I watched him leave my house. Like I said before, he's the only one who's really nice to me. So, tying the bandage even more, I grabbed one of my journals.

Let's see...If I was on the farthest cliff when I hit whatever, than if I calculate the arch....blebblurbbleh. I've lost you, haven't I? Whatever. The thing I hit is somewhere around Raven's point, deep in the forests of Berk, and I'm gonna find it.

* * *

 

It wasn't until mid-morning when I felt like going to walk for it. My wound is fine. After working in the forge for nearly ten years, I've learned to walk off not-too-drastic wounds. I still took a cane with me just in case as well as my dagger, a gift from the Jorgenson family (Snotlout's family) when I was five. I would stop every so often to cross out another spot in my journal.

"How is this possible?" I groaned, shutting my book and stuffing it in my vest. "Ugh, the gods must hate me. Some people manage to lose their mug or mace. I manage to lose a giant creature." I swung my arm at a low-hanging branch, only to have it snap back in my face. "What the---?" I started, but looked at the scene in front of me. "I must be close." There were trees uprooted, dirt was flung to Valhalla and sideways, and various burned marks covered the ground. "Oh Sif, I hit a dragon."

I flung down my cane and ran along the beaten path. Sure, I may have ripped a stitch, but I could take care of that at home.

Stopping just outside a ring of boulders, known as Raven's Point to the Berkians, I could see a large black creature wrapped in rope. By its size and color, I could tell that I brought down a Night Fury, the most dangerous of all dragons.

I heaved a breath and took out my dagger. Stepping lightly, I walked up to the beast. It was still breathing. Taking a risk, I put my hand on its shoulder, just below the wing. Their eyes shot open, but they didn't move.

Its eyes stared at me, and I into it. They were a beautiful green, one that could rival my praised ones. Dad always said my eyes were as green as meadow.

The dragon hummed and closed its eyes, resigning to fate.

_I couldn't do it._

I had come out here to find what I hit, kill it, and bring its heart to my father. I wanted to show him I didn't need to be protected and coddled.

_But I couldn't._

Beyond better judgement, I took my dagger and started cutting at the ropes. My heart couldn't take this, but this creature was like me. Trapped, only to give in to the inevitable.

As the final rope fell, the dragon tackled me to an adjacent rock. It just held me there to study me, but it's sight locked on my leg, still exposed by a ripped pant leg. The mouth opened, I thought he was going to eat my leg, but it licked it instead. The scene reminded me of the village dog caring for her pups whenever one was injured. When it was done, they nuzzled their head below my chin and ran off.

Did I just get cared for by a dragon?

Now that I thought about it, my bandage was soaked in dragon saliva. I removed it so it wouldn't get infected, but there was no wound, just some ripped stitches that came out with ease.

 **Note: Night Fury saliva heals.**  
  
\----

I made my way back to the village, spinning my cane like one would a spear. Just because I couldn't fight the big creatures, doesn't mean I can't fight those closer to my size. So, thanks to some visiting sailors a few months back, I'm skilled in melee and hand to hand combat. When I'm bored, I toss around my cane.

"Hiccup!" I heard Asher call, halting my actions. "Your dad's been looking for you." He ran up to me. "I thought you would be resting. You said it yourself."

"I know, but you know I can't sit still." I nudged him with the butt-end of my cane. "I just needed some air, and I wasn't gone long."

"I'll take your word for it." He chuckled. "He's waiting in your house."

Thanking him, I hobbled back to the house, making it show to him that I was taking things easy with my leg. 

Opening the (still) charred front door, I spotted my dad sitting by the fireplace.

"Hi, dad." I said, catching his attention. "Asher said you were looking for me."

"I was." He said, standind from his seat. "I need to speak with you."

"Oh, that's great! I need a word too."

"You first."

"You're the chief. You first."

"Okay." He sighed and looked down at me. "You start Dragon Training in the morning." His eye drops to my leg. "Eh, well, you'll be Gobber's assistant. You'll be learning the fight techniques from outside the ring."

"I should've gone first." I said, under my breath. "Dad, I don't want to fight a dragon."

"Of course, you do. It's fairly easy after your first battle." He took a large ax of the dining table. "This is for you." He dropped it into my ill-prepared arms. I nearly fell over. "When you carry this axe, you carry Berk with you. Which means you walk like us, talk like us, and think like us. Something you've always wanted."

"This is starting to feel like one-sided conversation." I mumbled leaning on the ax as if it were my cane.

"You join Gobber at the arena tomorrow. Every day after that will be spent tending to the animals. Nothing too hard, just bang on the cage doors to rile them up." He placed his large hand on my shoulder. "Do we have a deal?" I shyly nodded. "Hellen?"

"Deal." I said out loud.

"Good." He grabbed a bag and headed out the door. "Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe." I waved as he walked out the door. This wasn't anything new, but he usually let me be watch them off from the docks. Guess he wants me to rest...

I know dad wants me safe as the village runt, but I don't think this will be good for me.

* * *

 

I sat by the Gronckle's cage the next day with a large hammer, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" I could here Gobber yell from the top. He let out a small chuckle as the other teens ran down the ramp.

"I'm hopping to get some serious burns." Tuffnut, the elder twin, announced.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut, the other twin, sneered before spotting me.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Asher pointed out as he waved to me. "What do you think, Hiccup?"

"Yay. Pain. Love it." I said, very monotonous while standing and grabbing the hammer.

"Oh great." Tuffnut groaned. "Who let her in?"

"The chief did." Gobber said, standing between me and the group. "You can speak with him when he gets back about her very presence, alright?" He looked back after hearing me chuckle. "Now, let's get started. Hiccup, you know what to do."

Nodding, I grabbed the hammer and started hitting the cage door in various places.

"Whoa, whoa! What is she doing?" I heard my cousin yell.

"Ignore her. It's what you all are best at."

Thanks Gobber. Anyway, I kept hitting the cage as he spoke of the different species locked in these cages and Fishlegs spouted out information. Yeah, let's just say Gobber was not happy with that. Feeling like it was mad enough, I hurried and exited the arena. Gobber followed me soon after, gesturing me to the above-ground lever.

"Today is all about survival. Pull it, Hiccup!"

With a smirk on my face, I released an angry Gronckle on the teens of Berk.

"Aren't you gonna teach us?" Snotlout yelled, running around the cage.

"Gobber believes in learning on the job." I yelled back. "How do you think the forge nearly burned down seven years ago?"

"Shush you." Gobber said, lightly hitting my shoulder with his artificial appendage. "Now, If you get blasted....you're dead! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor." I mummbled, sitting at the edge with my legs hanging below the chains of the dome.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs yelled. Get it together, bub.

"A shield!" Asher announced, confident in his answer.

"Good job, Asher!" Gobber nudged me again. "Your most important equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield!" Gobber kept nudging me. "Your dad picked a good one for you, didn't he?"

"I guess." I answered, watching the twins arguing over a shield and ignoring the incoming Gronckle. "Twins, out!" I called as they got blasted twice.

"Use your shields to make noise. They hate it! So, use it as an advantage to throw of their aim." As the weapons started to hit the shield, the dragon shook its head. "Now, all dragons have a shot limit. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout guessed.

"No, six!" Fishleg's answered, correctly.

"Good! Now, stay alive until time runs out." Fishlegs just got blasted as he spoke. "What did I just say?" Snotlout got blasted. "You're not impressing anyone, Snotlout."

It was just Asher and the gronckle facing off, now. It fired again, and Asher blocked the blast. However, due to the blast, he lost his shield. The gronckle had him cornered to the left of where I was sitting and was charging it's last blast.

Thanks to my thin frame, I slid between the chains and the ledge, and dropped down to the arena floor. Picking up one of the unused shields, I launched it and let fly, sideways through the air. It knocked the dragon in the chin, making fire just meters away from Asher's head.

"And that's six!" Gobber said, hooking the dragon by the jaw and to its cage. When did he get in? "Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He closed the cage and bolted it shut. "Remember: a dragon will always -always- go for the kill." He watched as Asher walked over to me. "Go home."

"Nice shot." Asher said as he approached. "You're barely winded."

"Why would I be?" I asked, feeling a little offended.

"The shields are, like, twice your body weight. How?"

"Yeah, and everything in the forge is, like, three times my body weight." I laughed. "Trust me when I say, I've lifted heavier. I could probably bench you."

"I don't doubt it." He chuckled, squeezing my upper arm. "You should show me one day." I looked at him, shocked. "What you lift? I mean, what do you lift?" He chuckled nervously, removing his arm. "I'm gonna go."

I laughed as he walked away, looking like I do when I get made fun of. Glad to know that Mr. Perfect isn't always so perfect.

\--

After leaving the arena, I headed back to where I found the Night Fury. The bolas I cut were still lying on the ground. I thought about what Gobber said. If dragons always go for the kill...

"Why didn't you?" I asked myself. Throwing it down, I walked into Raven's Cove, a small hideaway just off the point. "Well, this was stupiiiIIIID!!!" A black blur shot pass me, knocking me off my feet, making me yell in the process. The Night Fury was scrambling along the high walls of the cove, trying to get out. "Why don't you just fly away?"

It scrambled some more before settling in the cove. Pulling out my journal, I made a quick sketch of the dragon's anatomy. That's when I saw it. The left tail fin was obliterated, gone, kaput, whatever way you could put it. I did that. Not on purpose, but I did that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I dropped my pencil, hearing it hit the rocks as it fell, and attracting the dragon's attention. It stared at me, repeating our exchange from yesterday. Something was exchanged between us, something profound.

* * *

 

It was raining by the time I decided to head back into the village. So, sopping wet, I trudged into the Great Hall to find everyone else gathered. A lone plate of food sat at the end of the table, but, without looking, I grabbed it as Snotlout and Tuffnut closed any gaps in which I could've sat. I chose a table close to the roaring fire of the gods, and sat by myself.

"Alright." Gobber started, not bothering to check on me. "Where did Asher go wrong in the ring today?"

"I mistimed my somersault dive." He groaned. "It was sloppy, and threw off my reverse tumblr."

I rolled my eyes and let out a silent chuckle. Only he would care about that, but Snotlout did. He tried to assure him that he was still the best Berk had to offer.

"Hiccup, though." No, Gobber, don't bring me into this. "She was quick on her feet. The time it took me to run across the ring and hook that Gronckle, she jumped down a twenty foot drop and threw an abandoned shield at it. She is one of the quickest thinkers out of all of you. That's the difference between surviving and dying." The rain started to pick up and thunder shook the Hall. "Storm's picking up. So, no attacks tonight, but I want you to read this." He slammed down a book.

"The Dragon Manual!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Study up. You all need to live and breathe this stuff. Everything we know about dragons is in the book. Well, the ones we know of anyway." He sighed and I felt his eyes on the back of my head. "Good night, everyone."

"Goodnight." Everyone echoed as the large door creaked open.

"This is so unfair!" Tuffnut groaned.

"I know." Ruffnut agreed, which was very rare. "He wants us to read while we're still alive."

"It's not that bad guys." Fishlegs said. "I've read it, like, seven time. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And--And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week--"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Tuffnut drawled. " See, there was a chance I was gonna read that..."

"But now..." His sister added. "Eh..."

"Well, you guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said, leaving his seat.

"Snotlout," I said against my better judgement, "you heard Gobber. It's pouring. There's nothing to kill tonight."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He held a hand to his ear, but I didn't respond. "That's what I thought." 

He chuckled and left with the twins, Fishlegs not too far behind. Asher looked at me, then brought the book over.

"Don't mind him." He said, plopping down next to me as I continued eating. "He's just jealous because the two of us are in line for chiefdom."

"Seriously?" I chuckled and pushed away my plate. "Let's see what's in this ever famed Book of Dragons."

_**Dragon classifications: Strike, Fear and Mystery** _

  * _**Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.**_
  * _**Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.**_
  * _**Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**_
  * _**Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**  _



"Well, don't they sound charming?" I joked, not receiving a reaction from Asher. "Really? Nothing?"  
"It's not really something you should joke about."

**_Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..._ **

  * **_Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you._**



I stopped on that page, and remember the scene from the cove. The Night Fury didn't attack me, he just looked at me.

"Hey," Asher said, placing his hand on top of mine, "you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shook." He rubbed my hand. "I should get home."

"I'll walk you, the storm looks like it's not gonna let up for both us to walk alone." He stood up and went to put out the fire. "You gonna leave the book?"

"Uh, yeah." I answered, closing it. "It's the village's only copy, let's not ruin it."

Asher put out the fire as I approached him. Throwing an arm around my shoulder, we walked to the propped door. The storm was in a light phase when we walked out. We went out to my house first as it was the closest to the Hall. We had managed to close the front door when it picked up again.

"Yeah," I dragged, removing my fur vest to dry by the not-yet-lit fire, "you're not leaving any time soon." He sat next the fireplace, removing his armor. "I think have some tunics that dad had made when he thought I was a boy. I'll be right back. I trust you know how to work a fireplace." He chuckled and I walked upstairs.

I changed and found that box of tunics. Grabbing one, I headed back down. Asher had successfully lit the fire and was sitting in front of it.

"You can use my room to change. Just go up the stairs." He looked at me, tilting his head. "What?"

"Do you basically live here by yourself? Doesn't your dad live here?" He stood and shook the excess water from his hair.

"That's just a front. He lives in the house behind us. Said something about a girl needing her privacy." I shrugged, but froze up when Asher started to remove his shirt. "Whoa! Hang on!" I shielded my eyes. "I said you could change upstairs."

"Hellen, we're basically engaged." I heard him chuckle and walk towards me. "You better get used to it." His hand grasped my arms and pulled them away. Yup, still shirtless. "You'll be living with it in about a year."

"It's not that you're not, like, bad looking. It's just that you ignored what I said." I looked away from him. "You're the village prodigy. I heard that Mrs. Thorston tried to get your dad to break out contract. Apparently, she'll do anything to prevent a contract to be made with Snotlout or Fishlegs."

"Okay, Snotlout, I understand. But Fishlegs' isn't that bad." I nodded, still looking away. "Hey, look at me." He turned my head to him. "You're not that bad looking yourself."

"Stop." I chuckled, pushing at his chest. "Just get changed."

\----

We sat by the fire waiting to get completely dry. Okay, so Asher kept his shirt off and I didn't complain. The storm still raged on, but we didn't care. We just talked about what would happen after the wedding next year. He'd move in here because it's the chief house and we'd share my room. An extension would need to be added to the house if whenever we have kids. Yeah, when. It is expected for me as the chief's wife to provide heirs.

"You know that's not all you have to be." Asher said, brushing his hands through my hair. I was confused. "You heard what Gobber said. You're a quick thinker. That's gotta be good for something."

"Yeah, running away." I leaned against his shoulder. "Dad seems to think that's all I'm good at doing."

"That's not all." His hand paused. "Hellen, I'm going to be your husband in a year. You need to get used to me giving you complements." His hand continued as I looked at him. "You know we can't keep hiding."

"Dad would just make us get married quicker." I sighed. "It's not that I don't love you, I do. I'm just looking forward to the wedding night."

"We should just elope." He laughed. "I know Bertha would love that."

"She would, wouldn't she?" Staring into his eyes, I thought. "Kiss me."

We leaned into each other. His lips brushed mine as he pulled me closer. We've kissed before, behind the Great Hall's steps just after a war win three months ago, my private workshop at the forge, and even the beach in plain view. But tonight was different...

...Until the front door slammed open.

We jumped away from each other to find Gobber standing there with a lantern, shock on his face.

"You will say nothing to my father." I said, a threatening tone sinking in. "Understood?" He nodded. "Good. Now, what did you need?"

"It's a soft spot in the storm." Gobber explained. "I want all of you sleeping the Great Hall, just in case." He went to leave but turned back. "But if you two want a little alone time..."

"We'll be there, Gobber." Asher said, standing and putting the on his shirt. He tucked the tunic I gave him in my bag. "Grab a change of clothes. We'll need to make another trip while it's still soft." Gobber left us to gather what we need. I went to grab what I needed, but Asher brought me back for another kiss. "I love you. Remember that."

"You've never said that." I smiled, kissing him again.

"First time for everything."

\----

Sleeping in the Great Hall wasn't so bad. Well, unless you slept alone like me. The other teens slept in a small pile near the back of the Hall, leaving me to sleep at the side.

So, on a cot and in my own little corner, I dreamed about the Night Fury. There's so much we don't know.

I'll ask Gobber tomorrow at training if he knows anything.

* * *

 

"Hey Gobber, can I ask you a question?" The class was tackling a maze in the ring with a Deadly Nadder. Gobber and I sat up top again, chuckling at thier misfortune. "The Book of Dragons didn't have anything on Night Furies. Do we really know nothing?" The Nadder blasted, nearly hitting Snotlout. "Darn."

"One moment." He gestured to me to wait. "Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter! Remember what I said last night!" Asher hid behind a wall as the twins were caught in the dragon's path. "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!" The twins argued in its blindspot, only to getting fired at. "Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much."

"So, has anyone tried to sneak up on a Night Fury?" I asked, trying to get him back to me.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Why?"

"Curious." I smiled, leaning against the chains.

I watched as Snotlout tried to impress Asher, but failed miserably. Asher turned away and climbed the walls, hopping from one to another. The Nadder wasn't too far behind, knocking down the walls as it went.

"Start getting the gate ready. That Nadder's gonna flip when the final wall collapses." Gobber instructed as I dropped down again. "Stay hidden!"

Following his words, I went along the walls to the Nadder's cage and grabbing a shield just in case. I was near the gate when someone called my name. Asher fell from the final wall and into me, knocking both of us to the ground. His axe got stuck in my shield, and we both did our best to dislodge it. Yeah, no luck...

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield." Tuffnut joked.

"He could do better." Ruffnut replied.

I pulled my arm out of the shield, and he threw it at the Nadder. Asher helped me up and pull the cage door open. The dragon ran in, hiding in the back corner. Shutting the door, he asked me a question I don't hear often.

"You okay?" I nodded. "Good."

"Do you guys think this is some kind of joke?" Snotlout yelled, a first for him. "Our parents' war is about to become ours! You need to figure out where your true loyalties lie."

"Snotlout," Gobber said, a little bit of disappointment in his voice, "Asher and Hiccup worked together to right an unforeseen action. They're not messing around. Being intune with someone other than yourself has its benefits in battle." He looked to me and Asher, who had started running a hand through my hair. "Go home. I'll see you all at dinner."

The teens left and Asher said he was gonna stay with them. I didn't mind...

\----

After training, I took a codfish to the cove where I last saw the Fury. I threw the fish into the cove, and waited for it to attack. When nothing happened, I figured it was safe to enter. Picking it up, I searched the cove. I thought it was empty until I heard a growl from behind me. There, sitting on a boulder, was the Night Fury.

He approached me as I held out the fish, but growled with his eyes trained to my hip. My dagger, he was scared. I grabbed it, dropped it, and kicked it into the lake. He calmed down and sat, looking like a puppy. Holding out the fish to him, I noticed something.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..." His teeth came from nowhere and snatched the fish out of my hands. "...teeth." He nudged me with his nose, backing me into a rock. "Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more."

Upon hearing my words, he started hacking. I thought he was choking, but no. He was just regurgitating half o the fish for me. I was generally confused, but then I saw his face. Aw hel, no! But he just kept nudging it towards my face. With me wanting his trust, I picked it up and took a bite.

 _It was so bad!_ Raw fish is not good for a little human like me!

I swallowed and held out the rest to him. He took it and ate it again. I smiled as he looked down at me, and he tried to mimic me. Holy offspring of lightning and death, my butt.

He looked peaceful and easy to approach. So, I did what any curious child would do. I went to pet him. He snarled and ran away to the other side of the cove. He lit up a small patch of the ground and settled down before staring at some birds. I followed, wanting to study the missing tail fin. He noticed me and blocked me from view. Reaching for his tail, he lifted it and stared at me. I didn't want to get on his bad side, so I walked away.

Dusk came and the dragon hadn't woken up just yet. Using a stick, I drew in the dirt. Simple pictures like a flower or a bird, but then I started studying the sleeping creature. As I moved onto my next one, I felt a breath next to me. The dragon was watching me draw him! He stood up on his hind legs and walked away. I didn't question it, I probably bored him.

A crunching sound had me confused, so I turned around. He had ripped an entire sapling out of the ground. I should be more shocked, but he started drawing as well. Every so often, he would look over at me and continue drawing. I guess was trying to draw me. Wanting to explore the piece, I walked from my seat. The dragon growled as I stepped on one of the lines, but calmed down when I released my foot. Repeating the action made me chuckle until I decided to step over the line. This seemed to please him, so I continued this. Over and over, I stepped. It felt like a dance.

Finally, I stopped. I found myself with my back to the dragon and his breath in my hair. I turned to face him, wanting to place my hand upon him. He growled when I tried, but I persisted.

I turned my head away and held out my hand, waiting to see what would happen. I felt his warm, scaly texture underneath my palm. Turning back, he looked content pressed against my hand. I placed my head on top of my palm, just breathing in time.

He left my hand and, then, left me.

\----

"...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber was telling a story I've heard a million times at dinner, up on a watch tower.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something." Fishlegs said, surprising me. He never talks about stuff like that.

"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight." Snotlout vowed. "With my face!" Well, it's be an improvment.

"Uh-uh. It's the wings and the tails you really want." Gobber informed ripping said parts of his chicken. "If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." I stared at my fish, cooking over the fire. The dragon had a missing tail fin. Did I doom him? "Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

I ran down the stairs of the tower as the others discussed and then argued over Tuffnut's "birthmark."

Gobber said he was turning in, so he wouldn't care if I borrowed the forge for a personal project. Taking out the drawing of....Let's call him, Toothless...I sketched back the tailfin. Yup, I'm making him a new one.

* * *

 

I woke up early the next morning to bring Toothless breakfast as well as the new tail.

"Hey, Toothless!" I called. "I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." He ran over to me, nudging me happily. That's different from yesterday. Whatever. Knocking over the basket I brought, a pile fish poured out. "Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." He flipped at the mention of the eel. I kicked it away. "No, no, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't really like eel much either." I patted his head. "Sorry bud." I waited until he was done eating to show him my gift. "It's a new tail." I explained when he tilted his head. "Well, actually, it's a mock-up. I'm gonna get you flying again." He cooed, and lifted his tail to my face. "I feel guilty for what I did, even though I didn't really mean to do it." He cooed again. "You wanna try it on?"

With the energy of an excited five-year-old, he let me put on the tail and tried to take off. The tail didn't hold for long and he crashed into the lake. Sopping wet, he came over to me.

"Sorry, I'll try again. Nothing is gonna stop me from getting you in the air again." He did not look amused and shook off the water, soaking me in the process.

"Thanks."

\----

Training that day didn't go any better. The teens were tackling the Zippleback to work on teamwork. Which we knew would fail after yesterday's fiasco. I could feel Gobber's exasperation as we opened the gate to get the teens out. I rolled under the gate as it closed to keep the dragon from escaping. The smoke from its head had cleared, leaving me in clear view.

"Hiccup!" Asher yelled. "What are you doing?" I ignored him. "Hiccup!"

"Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again!" The Zippleback cowered in fear as I approached. "Yes, that's right! Back into your cage." I opened my vest to reveal the eel from earlier, and threw it into the cage. "Now think about what you've done." I shut the gate to see the group staring at me in shock. "Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!"

\----

Now, Toothless is gonna need some help to fly until I can figure out the mechanics to do so. So, for now, he's gonna have to let me ride him.

I made a saddle, something that Toothless made me work for to get it on him. I swear it was like trying to dress a toddler.

Tethering him to a tree stump, I used a rope to get the basic positions. I must have pulled to hard on one because we detached from the stump. Landing in a patch of grass, I was separated from him. I watched as Toothless rolled around in the grass. He was very happy. If the eel worked on the Zippleback, who's to say that this won't work on the Gronckle?

\----

Training was done for the day, and Gobber and I were trying to wrangle the Gronckle back into it's cage. I had the "dragon-nip" in my hand. Coaxing the poor thing over to his cage, it sniffed my hand and fell to the ground. Well, enough for me to roll it back into the cage.  
Again, the group looked at me before tackling me with questions and praise.  
Gobber got me out of there, said something about me being needed in the forge, and basically saved my hide.

\----

I designed myself a harness to keep me on him during flight. It helped during the next trial flight, but I can't hold the rope forever. So, I made a foot pedal to help out. This should work.  
I saw Toothless again that afternoon, helping him scratch a hard-to-reach spot. He fell to the ground after I scratched his chin. It knocked him out? Did I hit a pressure point?

\----

It was another Nadder day, but everyone hadn't shown up yet. Good, because I was about to do something stupid.

I lured the Nadder out of her cage with some of the nip and she just sat in the front. Letting her keep sniffing the grass, I searched for her spot. When I found it and knocked her out, I grabbed a bucket of soap and water and cleaned her. From what I remember, Nadders are pretty vain creatures. So, this one may be upset with how she looks.

I could feel her, basically, purr underneath the cloth. But, by the time I was finishing up, she was awake. She was enjoying her bath.

"Alright." I said, wringing the cloth. "You're done." The Nadder shook off the excess water and chirped at me. "If you're a good girl today, I'll give you another bath tonight. Okay?" She trilled and put her head to my chest. "Good girl. Back to your cage."

Obeying my orders, she walked back and I closed the cage behind her. The Nadder was a good girl, she just wanted to be cared for.

\----

I spent the time after training with Toothless, building some a little home away from home in the cove. I was starting to get tired as the day went on, so I went to go lay down on Toothless. But he was preoccupied with a sparkle on the ground. Tracing it back, I saw that it was just light reflecting off the hammer.

Tilting the hammer, Toothless shot his head up as it moved around. He chased it around like a child to chasing a small dog, which I will admit being guilty of.

Ladies and gentlemen, the scariest monster known to viking-kind.

\----  
Asher caught me the next morning before I headed to the arena. We hid behind one of the houses because he greeted me with a kiss.

"And where have you been, my dear?" He said, tugging at my braid.

"Busy." I replied, tugging at his hand. "What about you?"

"Training. Everyone says I'm a shoo-in the kill the Nightmare." He tugged my braid again. "If that's true, I want you there in your best dress. I want to announce the engagement."

"Asher," I was confused, "the whole village knows our families have a contract. It's not something worth announcing."

"It is when I'm asking you personally." He held a necklace in between his hands. "Make it official?"

I nodded and turned around. The necklace was a beautiful betrothal necklace, engraved with the crest of both of our families. I wasn't supposed to receive this until my birthday, but I feel like this is a love that could equal my parents.

"It's beautiful." I said, kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand. "Walk me?"

"Of course." We exited our hiding spot to meet the rest of the group. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Asher." Snotlout said, ignoring me. "Have you heard what dragon we're facing today?"

"Not yet. Hiccup?" He turned to me. "What dragon are we facing?"

"Terrible Terror." I laughed. "Small thing, but one of the hardest to wrangle back into its cage. I got the scars to prove it."

"When did they get so chummy?" I heard Snotlout ask.

"You told me those were forge accidents." Asher said as we walked off.

"Okay, some of them are." I rolled up my sleeves. "Small claws, large scars. They healed pretty quick though."

"Any advice on tackling this one?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I saw you with the Zippleback, the Gronckle, and the Nadder." I stopped walking. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I saw some dragons in the wild, and I observed them." Continuing to walk, I made up a story. "With my small structure they didn't notice me. The techniques I used was just stuff I observed." His thumb rubbed the back of my hand. "To tackle the Terror, reflect the sun off your shield. It likes shiny things."

Asher took my advice to heart, and tricked the small dragon back into its cage during training, and with no other student challenging him, he would fight the Nightmare when the rest of the village returned.

\----

"Toothless, it's just one more trial flight before we go untethered." I sighed, tying him to the stump again. "I need a cheat sheat to prevent us ffrom falling." He groaned and flopped on the ground. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Dramatic."

\----

The flight went well until we were blown off again and the harness got stuck. I had to remove it from both of us to get it fixed.

Promising Toothless I'd be back in the morning, I took the equipment back into town and dropped it off at the forge.

Sadly, I wouldn't be able to get to it until late tonight. Snotlout's throwing a congratulatory party for Asher, and Asher had to tell me about it. Because, let's be honest, none of the others would. I can forgive Gobber, poor meathead's already losing his mind.

"Uh, who invited you?" Tuffnut said as I walked into the Great Hall.

"Uh, Asher." I shot back, pushing past them. I saw Asher speaking to Gobber and walked over. "Hey you two." To which, I got nods as they were deep in conversation. I patted on his shoulder to indicate I would be back, and walked over to grab a snack. Grabbing a plate, I gathered some goat cheese and fish to take back over. Yet, I was blocked by the terrible trio. "Can I help you?"

"Why are you here?" Snotlout sneered. "Last I checked, I didn't invite you."

"You may not have," Asher said when he walked up, "but I did. It would be a shame that my betrothed didn't come to my party."

"Oh please, that contract is just an inconvienence to you." Ruffnut tapped his shoulder and pointed to my neck. She must have seen my necklace. "What?"

"Excuse us." Asher led me away to the other side of the hall. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but thanks." I ate what was on my plate. "When's the rest of the island returning?"

"Uh, tomorrow, I think." He scratched his head. "I lost count."

"You know, I didn't tell my dad goodbye when he left." I sighed. "Why'd I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you were upset."

"Maybe."

* * *

 

The next day, Toothless and I soared high above the ocean.

"Let's try this....for real this time." I said, clicking the pedal into a new position. "We're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy!" My foot slipped and we crashed into a seastack. "Sorry!" Another Stack. "My fault!" He hit me with his ear. "Hey! I'm helping you fly."

"Okay. Position four, uh, three." We backed upward, climbing higher and higher. "Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..." My cheat sheet detached itself from the saddle. "....CHEAT SHEET!!! STOP!"

Probably a poor choice of words because Toothless stopped his wings and I fell out of my seat. Stuck in freefall, both of us tried to get back to each other. I forgot about my cheat sheet to worry about Toothless. I was able to grab the saddle and pull myself on. Hoping I memorized the sheet enough, I popped the pedal. Both of us moved smoothly through the seastacks and fog until we made our way back into open ocean.

I let out a cheer and Toothless....Toothless let out a fireball....which we flew into.

"Ah, come on!"

\----   
We landed on a small, barren island afterwards to watch the sunset. My hair was charred in places, but it was nothing I couldn't pass off as a forge accident. Toothless had gathered us some fish for dinner and lit a fire.

"Uhh...Thanks, but I'm good." I chuckled as Toothless hacked up another fish for me.

A group of Terrors came around and I pushed back against Toothless. He wrapped his tail around in me in protection. But the little ones didn't want any trouble, they just wanted the food. After a few cases of tug-o-war with the big one, one of them decided to stand up to Toothless. It was prepped for a blast, but Toothless fired a small one inside, making it have a gas rebound.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, huh?" I laughed, throwing one of the fish to them. "Here you go." They gobbled it up and went to lay at my side. With it curled up and felling asleep at my hip, I realized something. "Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

\----

The search party came home while I was out, not that I cared anyway. So, I spent the rest of the day in my workshop and doodling the dragons. If there was a way for me to avoid my dad as long as possible, this was it. However, it did not work in my favor.

Dad opened the door and came hulking in, scaring me and making me try and hide the sketches of Toothless' tail.

"Dad!" I said in surprise. "You're back! Uh, Gobber's not here, so...."

"I'm not here for him, Hellen." He said, taking a seat. "I came looking for you."

"You did?"

"You've been keeping secrets." I didn't know what to say. "Just how long did you think you could keep it from me? Because nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." He leaned towards me. "Let's talk dragons."

"Oh gods." I scratched the back of my head. "Dad, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how----" He started laughing. "You're not upset?"

"What?! Hellen, I was hoping for this!" Are we even talking about the same thing? "And it only gets better! You're official engagement announcement to Asher, plus his first kill to prove his worth!" He said, excitement leaking into his words. "All those years of worrying about you being the weakest in the village! With things going so well, we finally have something to talk about." He scooted his seat forward as I moved back. "Oh, I... brought you something. You may not be the viking I hoped for, but your mother would want you to have this." He handed me a helmet. "Had it forged out of your mother's breast plate. Mine matches, a matching set."

"Thanks dad." I hugged it to my chest. "I wish I knew her."

"Me too." His stood and kissed my head. "Get some rest. Phlemga comes by at lunch to help you get ready."

He left me alone with my thoughts.

I was going to have to see Asher kill a dragon....

I don't think I could bear it, especially after befriending Toothless.

I made up my mind. Toothless and I leave.....

_**Tonight.** _

* * *

 

"Toothless!" I called into the cove, not paying attention to anything. "Come on, I wanna fit the cargo bags." I didn't hear his usually cheery chirp. "You hear bud?"

"Hellen?" A voice asked. "What are you doing?"

"ASHER!" I laughed awkwardly. "What uh---What are you doing here?"

"Calming down before tomorrow. What about you?"

"I'm, uh, I'm studying."

"Studying some more dragons?" I stayed silent, but dropped my bags to the ground. "My dear, tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do it." He looked scared. "I don't think I could watch you kill a dragon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before I tell you, can you drop your ax?" He was confused, but followed me. Lifting my fingers to my mouth, I whistled. "Toothless! It's okay to come out."

"Who are you talking too?" I pointed behind him. "What the?"

Toothless stood behind him, a small snarl on his face. He was not happy.

"Hey, bud." I cooed, stroking his face. "It's okay. Asher's not gonna hurt me." Toothless nuzzled my face. "I know, I know. You're just worried for me." Asher

placed his hand on my back, earning a growl from Toothless. "Hey, shhhhh, shhhhh. He's not gonna hurt me."  
"Hellen, who is this?" He asked.

"Asher, Toothless. Toothless, this is Asher. Please be nice."

I stepped away and let Toothless sniff Asher to make sure he was safe for me. He growled and nuzzled Asher's chest. 

"He likes you." I smiled.

"So, this is your infamous study session?" He laughed as I nodded. "You taught her everything she knows? Thanks for that. If not for you, she'd be dead." Okay, slightly offended. "Were you going to leave?"

"I have to, Asher." I placed my hand back on Toothless' head. "I look to the dragons as family because of him, and if I have to watch you kill one, it's going to break me." Kissing his cheek, I motioned for Toothless to go on all fours. "You have two options; you can try and make me stay or come with me."

"Hellen....You know I can't force you to do something you don't want."

"Then, you need to let me go." I sighed and felt Toothless nudged me. "You know, you could always come with me." He looked unsure. "Asher, look at him. He's just trying to survive." Toothless cooed. "One flight, just one. If you want to come with me afterwards, you can." He still looked and unsure, but walked towards the saddle. "I'm driving this dragon, move back."

"Pushy-pushy."

I climbed on just before him.

"Okay, Toothless, gentle take-off." He listened, and out of the cove we went.

\----

The sky was cloudless and star-scattered, the ocean was calm against the island of Berk, and there was no wind to bother us.  This was the perfect night to run away, but Asher just held on tight. He reminded me that I needed to return him to Berk when we were done.

"This is what I want to protect, Asher." I explained. "Dragons have shown me a whole new world, and I fell in love with it." I patted Toothless' side. "He's like a brother to me. I don't want his family to die."

"Hiccup," he started, "tomorrow, you have to be at the ceremony. I'm..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "...I have to kill a Nightmare, and present the heart to you. What are you going to do if when I present it, you throw-up?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "If I stay, something's gotta be done."

"Teach me. Teach me how to train a dragon. I'll take the fall for you."

"Asher, I can't let you do that."

"I love you, Hellen, and if I have to be banished to have you live happily with me and Toothless, than so be it."

Before I could answer, Toothless tensed up. I tried to figure out what was wrong, but his ears just slapped me away. We fell into a downward dive, and into rhythm with other dragons.

"Get down." We looked around to see every dragon carrying something. "What are they doing?"

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Asher responded, pushing both of our bodies closer to Toothless. "Hiccup, we just found the nest."

Toothless flew into a large mountain, entering a cavern in the process. There were dragons covering every wall, and even more were coming in and dropping what they had into a large hole.

"Good to know all of our stuff is being dropped down a hole." I said.

"They're not eating any of it." Asher gasped. "What are they feeding?"

"I think we're about to find out."

A Gronckle flew in with just a small fish in it's mouth. It dropped the fish and proceeded to fly off. Sadly, it did not get too far. A large roared echo through the cavern and a large dragon, probably as big as the mountain we were in, popped it's head out and ate the Gronckle. The head of the creature turned and looked at us. Urging Toothless, we moved as fast as we could to get out with a mass of dragons. A Zippleback was eaten in our place.

 _You will never win!_ I heard in my head. _You will perish!_

\----

We flew back to Berk, our minds reeling with what we saw. Asher compared the Nest to a giant beehive. You've got your workers and then you have your queen.

"We need to tell your dad." Asher hopped of Toothless and started to run to the village. He looked back at me. "Come on."

"Asher," I looked down at Toothless, "I said, one flight. I'm still leaving." His eyes asked me not to. "I have too. If I have to watch you kill that Nightmare, it'll be like watching you kill Toothless." I dismounted and walked to him. "I love you, Asher. I had no idea things would come to this. Besides, my dad would never listen if I said I couldn't accept the heart. He'd never understand."

"Then, let me do it." I looked at him, shocked. "Let me be the one to break the mold. Tomorrow, at the arena, I will train the Nightmare in front of the village. Just teach me what to do."

"I won't let you do that."

"And I can't let you leave!" He held my face between his hands. "Hellen, look at me. I would give up everything, and I mean everything, if it means I don't lose you." I sighed and took his hands into mine. "Please. Stay."

"Okay." I sighed. "Okay, for one more day, I'll stay. But if you wanna train that Nightmare, you're gonna need to know the basics."

* * *

 

The next day, at lunch, Phlemga arrived with my best dress as I heated the bath water over the fire. She braided my hair into various strands before gathering the mess into one large braid.

"This dress was your mother's." She said, getting me in it. "She wore it the day she met your father."

That's right. Mom came from another tribe. The marriage was arranged for peace, but both of them just fell in love.

Thankfully, it wouldn't be ruined. According to tradition, there is just enough time for me to change between Asher entering the ring and the presenting. I brought a change of clothes there last night and hid them in the wall.

"She'd want you to wear it." She said as I started to tear up. "No crying now. You need to look your best." She saw my necklace sitting among the jewelry. "Who--?" Her eyes widened as she saw the crest. "By the gods! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Phlemga. He wants to announce it at the ceremony." I laughed. "So, let's keep it a secret until then."

With a nod from her, I threw on a cloak and walked to the arena. I met my father at the stage. Only he and I were allowed to sit there.

"You look just like your mother." He said when he saw me. We both took a seat as the village started to gather. "Now, when Asher enters the ring, he will announce that he does this in honor of you. You will remove your cloak and set it on the chair. Then, you will head down to the gate. You will wait there until he kills the dragon. Understood?"

"Yes dad." I responded, mind reeling.

I hope this works.

\----

The time had come, and Asher was let into the ring.

"Today," my father started, "one young boy becomes a Viking of Berk. With great honor, he will slay his first dragon. Are there any words you would like to say?"

"Today," Asher said as if he had rehearsed, "I kill this dragon in honor of the heir of Berk, my betrothed, Hellen Horrendous Haddock. My dear," he bowed to me causing me to giggle, "I do this for you."

"I accept this honor." I replied as I stood and removed the cloak.

"Let the battle commence!" My father commanded as I left for the gate.

I'm going to be honest. I ran down to the gate as they let the Nightmare out. With everyone occupied, I would be good to change with no peeping tom to bother me. I practically ripped my clothes out of my hiding hole while kicking off my shoes.

The sleeves of my dress went first as my tunic went over my head. With my shirt on, I threw my pants under the skirt. Now that everything was in place, I removed the dress and folded it into the hole.

The cheers stopped. Asher must have started the plan. I opened the gate as the Nightmare calmed down.

"It's okay." I heard him. "I'm not gonna hurt you." The clangs of his helmet and weapon hitting the floor echoed. "I'm not one of them."

"Neither am I!" I announced stepping the ring. Everyone was shocked at my quick change.

"Hellen!" My father yelled. "What are you doing?"

"We discovered something all of you should see." Asher took my hand. "This war can come to an end."

"Get them out of there." I heard my dad say.

"No, you need to see this." I yelled, reaching out my hand. The Nightmare sniffed it. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." The Nightmare got closer. "That's it."

"I said, GET THEM OUT!" My fater brought a hammer down onto the chains of the cage, scaring the Nightmare.

He nearly snapped my hand off in defense of the action. Asher pulled me away to keep me safe.

"We need to move," Asher tugged me to the gate, "now!"

"He's just scared!" I tried to reason. "He needs to know everything's okay!"

"You can't do that while he's mad! You'll have to wait."

A familiar screech entered my ears.

"No." I breathed. "He shouldn't be able get out of the cove without me."

"NIGHT FURY!" Spitelout shouted as Toothless blasted the cage.

Toothless dropped down and started to fight the Nightmare. Blast after the blast kept me rooted to the spot. Now, against my better judgement, I ran and hopped on the back of Toothless.

"What are you doing?!" Asher yelled.

"Get on!" I yelled back. "We're getting out. NOW!" He obeyed and hopped on behind me. "Alright, Toothless, let's get out of here." He launched up into the air.

"Hiccup! Asher!" My dad yelled entering the ring. "Get off of that dragon, right now!"

"Sorry dad, but this isn't something I want to leave behind." I looked proud on top of Toothless. "You can either listen to what I have to say or you can lose us."

"There is nothing I want to listen to while you are on that dragon!"

"Fine!" I patted Toothless. "Cove now!"

We flew out of the ring and to the Cove, where my bags from yesterday stayed and Asher added his this morning.

"Any idea on where you're planning on flying us?" Asher asked as we loaded Toothless.

"From what I remember, dad has a trading port that's been abandoned for nearly a decade." I pulled a map from one of the bags. "He's ignored this place for so long that we can spend at least a year here, get everything together, and maybe start own tribe?"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"You remember Cami, right?" He nodded as we climbed on. "We've been talking and their tribe is getting to big for their island. They've been wanting to make a separate tribe for a while."

"Hic, they're dragon killers. How are we gonna convince them?"

"I'll write to her once we get there." Toothless shot into the air, and there goes Berk. "Now, it's about a day trip by dragon to get there. So, we'll be stopping from time time to let my boy rest."

"But I'm not tired." Asher joked.

"You're my fiancee. Toothless is my boy."

\----

After multiple stops and meals, we landed on the old trading post island. It was overgrown, but salvageable. The old storage houses were still in good shape, they just needed a touch up.

"It's not much." I said, as we looked around. "But it'll do."

"It's a perfect place, Hiccup." A small Terror landed in front of us. "Look, our first guest."

"Well, as good as that may be, I'm gonna see if I can find a boat. I need to make a visit to Cami and her mom." Toothless made a noise. "What's up, bud?"

"Hiccup?" A storm cloud gathered above the island. "We should get inside."

"The big house. It's usually re-enforced." Running into the store house, the Terror followed us in. "You scared too?" They curled into my chest. "Hey, it's okay. It'll pass."

"You're good with him." Asher said as we sat in the middle of the empty house. "Think about how you'll be with kids."

"It's a bit early, young man." Toothless looked jealous. "Oh, don't worry, you're still my favorite."  
The storm raged on as the four of us curled up in the shack. Asher and I studying the Terror, and have a lot of fun.

The Terror is one of the most playful species among all the dragons. Much like a small puppy, they love being around the parental figure of the group, meaning he wouldn't leave me alone. So, I just let him sleep on my chest.

"I see someone's still jealous." Asher laughed as I started to pass out. "Don't worry, Toothless. No one's taking her away."

Chuckling, I curled into both of them and let the sound of the rain lull me to sleep.

Tomorrow, we would need to refurnish the store house to be livable and scout the island for. The old farming grounds were up north, so I need to see if any seeds were left behind or if it's overgrown.

This is our life...Well, at least until we're confident enough to return home.

\----

The next day was clear, no storm cloud as far as the eye could see.

Toothless flew Asher and I up to the old grounds. As I suspected, the grounds are overgrown. With a little trim and weeding, we'll be able to start growing food again. From what I guess, it'll take us at least two weeks to do so.

Yeah, fish for the next few weeks. Unless the Bog-Burglars give us food as tribute.

There was an old shipping boat. It was in good shape, not a lot of damage from years of isolation, and stable enough for Toothless to pull it and hide in.

"Asher," I said, putting on my harness, "Toothless and I are heading out to the Bogs. Hopefully, things go well."

"Stay safe." He kissed my cheek. "Keep on her, okay Toothless?" He made a sound of agreement. "Good. Anyway, I'm gonna work on the farm grounds. Try and fix 'em up. Hopefully, we can replant some stuff when you get back."

With a smile and a laugh, we left with Toothless tugging the boat. From time to time, we relaxed when the wind was nice to allow him to rest.

"You know, Toothless....This is the start of _a whole new world_."


	2. Part 2: The Edge of Eternity

Part 2 is now (even though it's been there for a while) posted as a separate work.

Find it with the rest of the series.

* * *

 

Part 1: The Way Out (posted)

Part 2: The Edge of Eternity (posted)

Part 3: Start All Over [working title] (WIP)


End file.
